Song Wheel
by Neon Lights At 4 AM
Summary: A collection of oneshots that describe songs, scenarios, and their respective colours. C1: Purple.


"**Song Wheel**" -- By **Neon Lights At 4 AM**

**Homewrecker** - **Hellogoodbye**

**Colour** - **Purple**

"Again we were robbed!" Exclaimed Sasha as the town began its chatting hour. It was true. Lately there had been numerous reports of items being stolen from soneone or other. This had been going for about half a season so far. "My special wine glass was stolen." Karen mumbled. "The thief stole my nail hammer!" Saibara growled. "Don't agree, Gray? This.. this.. felon must be righted!" When Gray didn't respond, Saibara elbowed him. He blinked and looked around, then alked away. "Has he not faced the theif yet?" Everyone gave a look of concern.

Down the path, he was thinking quite the opposite. He had in fact met the theif personally and they had indeed stolen something from him. That something was his affection. The theif was called Morpheus, who was a pretty black haired girl with red eyes. The night they first met always played clearly in his mind whenever the topic of conversation landed on crime.

_A loud PAW awoke Gray from his sleep in the Inn. He looked to the other bed and saw Cliff sleeping soundly. Why didn't he wake? Either way, he rubbed his eyes and saw in the dim light that the person was bagging some unknown objects. He quickly darted over, and barely made it before they escaped with a tackle. The person struggled under his weight and strength combined. "Give back what you stole!" Gray harshly whispered as to not wake Cliff. The person simply 'hmph'd and kneed his stomach, making him double over if it were possible to get down anymore. The person stood up and, clearer light revealed the midnight maned crook. "Huu, you're pretty good. I'm Morpheus. I'll let you in on a little secret." She kneeled down to his level and kissed the tip of his nose while grinning, "I'd stay out of my way if I were you." She patted his head and jumped out the open window. "S'ya, Mr. Gray!" Gray just sat there in a mix of shock and embarrassment that he had been both beaten and kissed within the same five minutes by the same girl. The next day, he had fallen asleep and Cliff prodded him._

"Gray? Gray!" Saibara snapped his fingers infront of his grandson's face, waking him from his temporary stasis. "You've been zoning out alot lately. You need to stop." The old blacksmith shook his head and resumed taking info from Jack for a new sickle at his post. Gray honestly wanted her to keep coming back, despite alot of his things being taken already. There just had to be a way, though. When he got out of work he would find out, but for now he resumed his duties.

"Hey, there's a tourist. And she's smokinn'!" Kai grinned, placing a hand behind his head. "You think every girl is hot, Kai." Ann sighed, dropping a pineapple juice in front of him. "Yeah? Well I've met her in the city before. And she was my girlfriend there for a while.", "Kai got a girlfriend? No way! But you said a little while so she probably caught you cheating on her." Kai glared at Ann. "No, she just left. But she never gave me an address, yet here we meet again. It's fate, I tell you.", "Bullcrackers." At that point, they started bickering. And at that point, a certain red-eyed girl walked in to the Inn. "Heyy, Kai" She smiled hile walkign over to him. He grinned and stood up next to her. "See, this is my girlfriend, Morpheus!" Gray near spat out his whiskey. What did he say!? Morpheus!? And she's _Kai'_s girlfriend?! God, today sucked but rocked at the same time. Morpheus gave an interested glance at Gray, but dismissed it otherwise. She kissed Kai sweetly. Kai's thoughts were _'Yum, darjeeling and vanilla.' _"So what's up? Kai's told me alot about you guys." Thats a lie, Gray thought. "So I know all of you from my babe here, hah?" She laughed. That's more rubbish lies. Why was this being hidden?

"This is a nice town, so I would never dream of taking something of extreme sentimental value, Mr. Gray." Morpheus yawned as he was walking her around town like he has so graciously offered to 'because one must be courteous to visitors'. "I suppose, but.. why?" She stopped and stared at the darking sky. "Because I'm trying to make my own name, see? Everything starts small." He shrugged, "But.. crime?" She just stared at him, "Well, yeah. I'd need start up, even if it's wrong. I just don't wanna ask my father for help because then it'll be all over the media, saying that the famous October Mafia Don's daughter is asking for help, and then I'll only get waves of 'Oh, that must be Pyotr's daughter!'. It won't help at all." Gray just stared at her. "I guess I understand, but try taking it from people who don't need it. Some things are very valuble to us even if you don't think it is." When did he get so close? "Well, I suppose, but I'm no Robina Hood, see?" Closer yet. "But you aren't giving to the poor, it's just to help your consciense." Oh crap, his feet were moving on his own. "Um, yeah, but then that would be ea--"

Morpheus was cut off by a warm tingle on her mouth. It tasted like cinders. The hell? Cinders? This definately wasn't Kai. It took a second to register it wasn't her Kai, but instead the man she had befriended recently. In a quick motion, she slapped him silly. Gray held his cheek in confusion. What just happened? "You're not my man. Lay off." She said lethal calm. She began running away like she had that very first night. "You're not my man. --Yet." Then she ran away for real. He just, unblinking and blankly, gazed down where she last stood.

After that, the robbings stopped. All the items were returned. "So it was a joke, huh?" Sasha laughed. Anna nodded, "Yes, perhaps, but it was an albeit cruel joke." Manna was about to speak before Saibara rushed into the square, having abandoned his smithery, and ran to the beach. Sure enough on the dock, Gray sat there, legs unswinging over the shoreline. "Gray! Where the hell've you been? Here!? You need to get back t--" Before anymore was said, he sat up, walked down the road, and stayed at his daily schedule. This never happened again, but for some reason, every night for about an hour, he would stay in his bed, a block of silver at the foot of his bed as he stared into the dead moon. For what? Maybe for hopeing, praying, that she would come back one day. Would it happen? Who knows. This was incorporated into his head, and maybe fate will be generous and give him a surprise.

So thus ends the time of dreams, Gray gasping in the morning, Cliff just now getting up and staring at him wierdly. "..You okay, man?" Gray nodded, although he could still feel the tingle on the tip of his nose. That day would be filled with reminiscing and a haze of adoration. The representing colour, respectively, for a rightful love of a wrongful mind (as she had much more devious plans for later), the colour.. purple. The homewrecker.


End file.
